New Car Smell
New Car Smell is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on October 21, 2012. Synopsis Following a debrief from Saul, a stunned Estes authorizes a covert operation to investigate Intel recovered in Beirut. Brody, still reeling from his misadventures with the bomb maker, gets another shock when he runs into Carrie. Episode guide Saul shows the video of Brody's confession to Estes. Saul and Estes agree to spy on Brody for the time being, in hopes of getting information on what al-Qaeda is plotting. They don't tell anyone else in the CIA, other than analyst Peter Quinn, who Estes insists be in charge of the operation. Cameras are set up to watch Brody at the Rayburn House Office Building and his phones are tapped. Virgil and Max are tasked with following Brody when he is outside of the surveillance areas. Carrie and Quinn clash at first; Carrie is surprised an analyst she never met is running things. Brody attempts to apologize to Jessica for his actions but Jessica demands an explanation. Brody says he wants to tell her, but he can't. Jessica gives him an ultimatum: tell her "something true" about what he's been up to, or sleep somewhere else. Brody just walks away. Quinn's team is able to get a feed to the security cameras at the Ashford Hotel where Brody ends up staying. Quinn asks Carrie to run into Brody, in order to get Brody paranoid and hopefully compel him to make contact with his handler. Carrie meets a surprised Brody outside of Langley. She hints she is back with the CIA in some capacity. Brody is spooked after the encounter. He speaks with Roya Hammad, and tells her Carrie is back with the CIA and that it must have something to do with him. Roya is not so sure, suggesting Carrie may have just been brought back in to pursue Abu Nazir. Lauder shows up at the Brodys' house, ranting about Brody and refusing to leave until Brody gets home. Jessica, wanting to get him out of the house, calls Brody, who doesn't answer. When Brody finally calls back an hour later, Jessica angrily tells him she needed him an hour ago and that Mike is helping her out instead. Mike drives Lauder home and they discuss Brody. Both agree Brody is clearly no longer the same guy since he came back. They speculate that Brody and Walker were always a team, and may have been working together for someone, possibly the CIA, on the day Walker shot Elizabeth Gaines. As he shows her some of the "perks" of being the Vice President's son, Finn takes Dana inside the Washington Monument while it is closed for renovations. While they admire the view of D.C., Dana and Finn start to kiss, but Dana cuts it short, saying she needs to talk to Xander before going any further. Brody, in the bar of the hotel, calls Carrie and invites her to have a drink and "bury the hatchet". Encouraged by Quinn, Carrie goes to the bar, and they have a pleasant conversation. Brody admits he's on the outs with his wife. They discuss Carrie's road to recovery and about how she's now hot on the trail of Abu Nazir. They part ways, and Saul and Quinn congratulate Carrie on a job well done. However, Carrie is dissatisfied, certain Brody is on to her due to a brief moment of anger she showed in the conversation. Quinn disagrees, and orders Carrie to come back to headquarters. Carrie instead goes up to Brody's hotel room. She immediately blows her cover, proudly telling Brody she knows who he is, running down everything he's been guilty of, and finally calling him a traitor and a terrorist. Quinn and Saul, watching in disbelief, immediately dispatch their men to apprehend Brody. Carrie struggles to hold back tears as she watches Brody get taken away. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Zuleikha Robinson as Roya Hammad *Timothée Chalamet as Finn Walden *Maury Sterling as Max *Marc Menchaca as Lauder Wakefield *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn Co-Starring *Taylor Kowalski as Xander *DeAngelo Harris as Kenny Estes *Asif Taj as Rashid *Lucius Baston as Paris *Allie McCulloch as Betsy *Debra Terry as Susan *Cal Johnson as Navy Seal 1 *Scott Puckett as Navy Seal 2 Videos es:New Car Smell Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2